The Other Lucas
by sef12345
Summary: read the life of Margaret Lucas as she witnesses her friends and family go through everyday life in the regency era. Sorry I'm bad at summaries but I hope you like this story. I do not own any of the characters (just the ones I made up)!
1. Intro

**Introduction:**

There once was a very quaint house about a mile away from Meryton and a mere walking distance from the estate of Longborn by the name of Lucas Lodge. The residents were Sir William and Lady Lucas and their daughters. Their home was a comfortable one. It bought by Sir William, who wanted to live a simple life in the country, shortly after the king of England had knighted him. He was originally a successful trades-man from Meryton. However, he one day found himself in the lucky position to give a complementary speech to the king. The king was so flattered by his speech that he had Sir William knighted soon afterwards. The Lucas' live comfortably ever since. Sir William and Lady Lucas were blessed with three daughters named Charlotte, Margaret, and Maria. Charlotte, the oldest, was around twenty-seven years old. She was sensible, well-rounded, and mature. She was also observant and understood her family's social standing, which were qualities her father lacked. Unfortunately, compared to the other ladies of Meryton, she was considered to be on the plain side. She had strait brown hair, like her mother, and stormy greyish-blue eyes, like her father. Maria, the youngest, was about sixteen years old and had a sweet, bubbly, and good humored personality. Sadly, like her father, she lacked the sense and awareness that her oldest sister Charlotte possessed. She had her father's curly honey blonde hair and her mother's bright hazel eyes. As far as looks go, Margaret, the middle child of the age nineteen, was fairly close resemblance of her mother. She had curly brown hair and soft hazel eyes. However, her personality closely resembled Charlotte the most out of her family. Like Charlotte, Margaret was level-headed and fairly mature. She possessed a more sweet, and soft-spoken nature. The Lucas family had a comfortable life at Lucas Lodge. They were kind, friendly, and easy-going folk who often held balls whenever they could. They were always one of the first to welcome neighbors. One new neighbor in particular was a wealthy young man who bought the Neatherfield estate by the name of Charles Bingley. Sir William Lucas and his family had made sure to visit him as soon as possible. It wasn't every day that a rich young man who is single comes to stay in Meryton.

 **Hey sef12345 here! This is one of my first official stories so if you guys can give me some advice that would be great. I am basing this story on mainly the movie, tv series, original book, and play. Also, I do not own the original characters or original story line! I will try to update this story a often as I can.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"It has been awhile since we visited Longborn hasn't it Margaret?" Maria explained wistfully causing her elder sister to snap back to reality and focus on her younger sister. "Yes Maria. It has been awhile." Margret replied with a light smile gracing her lips. Sir William Lucas had called on Mr. Bingley about about three days after settling in Neatherfield. Mr. Bingley was a true gentleman. All three girls were quite impressed with him. They had wished to see him again; however, he was unfortunately called away to London to finish some important business. So instead, Lady Lucas and her daughters all decided to visit their dear friends the Bennet's. Now the Bennet's were of a slightly lower social standing and were not as well off as the Lucas'. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet had five daughters and no son much to their dismay. Even though they were notably poorer than the Lucas family, the Bennet's still were their dear and delightful friends. While Maria enjoyed the companionship of the Bennet's two youngest and silliest daughters, Kitty and Lydia, Charlotte preferred the company of the second oldest and most clever daughter Elizabeth. Margaret, although she was also good friends with Elizabeth, took pleasure in the friendship she had with the oldest and prettiest daughter Jane. Margaret adored Jane's kind and soft-hearted nature. Then there was the bennet's middle and most plain child Mary. Although Mary and Margaret were not close friends, they occasionally enjoyed having insightful conversations with one another. "I hope we are not catching them at a busy time," Margret softly added. "I'm sure it will be alright" Charlotte reassured her sister who was straitening her simple red dress. Since Longborn was not far from the Lucas Lodge, walking there was a normal occurrence. "I wonder if they've heard about Mr. Bingley." Maria pondered aloud to her mother and sisters. "I'm quite sure that all of Meryton has heard about it Maria. You do know that it's not every day that someone moves into Neatherfield," Lady Lucas stated in a matter of factual manner. Lady Lucas, unlike her husband and youngest daughter, was known to be a fairly level-headed person. No more words were spoken until they finally reached the Longborn estate.

 **Hey here is the first actual chapter. What do you all think? Okay so the next chapter is going to be mainly based on the play. Have a great day bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Lucas ladies were welcomed into the drawing room by the Bennet's maid Mrs. Hill. "Oh! My dear Lady Lucas! I have been pinning to see you!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed excitedly in a rather loud and obnoxious tone. "Mrs. Hill please fetch the young and then tell Mr. Hill to bring us some tea." She instructed to the maid. "I'm afraid we only have a few moments to spend with you". Lady Lucas replied after greeting her dear friend and sitting down on the sofa. "Have you, Lady Lucas, heard about our new neighbor?" inquired Mrs. Bennet. "Yes we have met the young man," declared Lady Lucas "and he is positively charming. My girls are quite pleased with him." This remark made Margret too embarrassed to reply but thankfully Charlotte beat her to it. "Oh there is no use being smitten once he sets his eyes on Jane." She claimed sweetly. "Yes," Mrs. Bennet agreed "we'll really have to get Jane out of the way" "Who's going to get me out of the way?" "Not if I can help it." Two new voices simontamiously exclaimed who Margaret instantly recognized to belong to Jane and Elizabeth. "Lady Lucas what a surprise. Hello Charl, Meg!" Elizabeth greeted them. "It's so good to see you!" Jane greeted sweetly. It was very common for Elizabeth to call Charlotte Charl and Margaret Meg while they in return would either call her Eliza or Lizzie. While Jane and Elizabeth were giving their greeting to the Lucas', Lydia and Kitty bounded joyfully and unladylike into the drawing room with Mary following behind. Maria quickly started chatting away with Kitty and Lydia while Charlotte and Margaret sat with their mother on the sofa. Jane started to serve the tea that Mr. Hill had brought and Lady Lucas begun to tell everything she knew about the new neighbor. "I certainly must get that Mr. Bennet to call on him." Mrs. Bennet sighed. "I afraid you'll have to wait," Lady Lucas cautioned before taking the tea that Jane offered her "he's gone up to London on business." "Are you certain?"Mrs. Bennet questioned anxiously. "He was supposed to dine with us yesterday and we received a note of regret the he was called to London. My dear Charlotte was so disappointed," she paused taking a sip of her tea once more "weren't you Charlotte?" questioning her oldest daughter. "Yes mama" Charlotte replied shyly now paying more attention to the conversation. Pleased with her response, Mrs. Bennet and Lady Lucas continued. "I hope he won't be flying about and settle down at Neatherfield as he should." Mrs. Bennet exclaimed. "Mother, surely Mr. Bingley has the right to go to London if he so chooses." Elizabeth Intervened. "He only went for the night" Lady Lucas reassured them, "there is a chance he may return today. He is planning to come to our next assembly." "I must get Mr. Bennet to call" Mrs. Bennet said in an anguished tone. "He is bringing his younger sister Caroline, older sister Mrs. Hurst, and her husband Mr. Hurst." Lady Lucas continued "Also his best friend Mr. Darcy. He is said to have a fortune larger than Mr. Bingley's!" "Also a Bachelor?" inquired Mrs. Bennet. "Yes," replied Lady Lucas "But he is from High social standings and wouldn't look at anyone under a pier. His mother was the Lady Anne Darcy, sister of Lady Catherine de Bourgh." "So YOUR daughters aren't in the running either!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed with satisfaction. Margaret started to get nervous. Although her mother was typically calm and level-headed, Margret knew when it came to social standings; her mother could be just as foolish as Mrs. Bennet. "You forget, dear Mrs. Bennet," Lady Lucas started in a sweet tone "Ever since my dear husband, Sir William Lucas, was knighted by his royal majesty. My girls have been presented at court." Both Lucas and Bennet girls were hoping that their mothers would stop with their childish banter. Unfortunately for them, Mrs. Bennet replied in a forcibly sweeter voice. "My dear Lady Lucas, Mr. Bennet was born a gentleman. Isn't that wonderful, for me? My daughters don't need to be presented." Thankfully before the two women could bicker any longer, Jane interrupted by asking Lady Lucas if she would like any more tea. Lady Lucas declined but the distraction helped her gain her composure. "I believe that we must be off." She claimed as she rose from her seat. "Any other calls Lady Lucas?" questioned Mrs. Bennet. "Possibly the Longs." Lady Lucas sated casually. They all quickly gave their farewells and left the Longborn estate to set out for their next destination.

 **Hey Everyone! So this chapter was longer than I expected it to be. I hope you will still like it none the less!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A week had passed since the Lucas' visit to Longborn and the ball that they were hosting was only a day away. The servants were already preparing the room for the next day. The young Lucas girls were trying to find ways that they could be useful. They helped with the cooking, decorating, and even went to Meryton to pick up several needed items. That night, the girls couldn't even think about sleeping due to their excitement. Huddling around Charlotte's bed, since Charlotte and Margaret shared a room and Maria was the room next door, they quietly chattered and expressed their excitement to each other. Unlike the Bennet sisters who, except for Mary, tend to be in pairs, the Lucas sister preferred and attempted to stick together. "I wonder what Mr. Darcy is like?" Maria mused. "I wonder a well, but I'm afraid that I shall have to meet him first before I form an opinion of him." Margaret thoughtfully replied. For Margaret, she preferred to be acquainted with someone before she judged their character. "Even so, do you think he will be kind?" Maria quipped. "He very well might be Maria," Charlotte answered her little sister's question, "However, considering his wealth and social status I would not be the least bit surprised if he was not." By that time Maria had started to feel tired so she decided to turn in for the night. Charlotte and Margaret however, continued to converse a little while longer. "Charlotte," Margaret voiced hesitantly, "Do you really think Mr. Darcy will be prideful?" "Well," charlotte paused trying to find the proper words "Yes like I said before he is from a rich family with high status it would not surprise me in the least. In his own way he has the right to be proud." This response puzzled Margaret a little. "And if he was proud," Margret slowly questioned "Yes?" Charlotte replied in a confused manner. This gave Margaret enough confidence to continue with her question "Would you ever consider marrying him?" this question made Charlotte quietly chuckle to herself. "To be completely honest with you Margaret," Charlotte replied "If he ever asked me, I would consider it." This reply made Margaret even more puzzled. Seeing the confusion on her sister's face, she started to explain herself, "Margaret I'm not romantic like you, Jane, or Elizabeth even though she denies it." They both smiled thinking of the Miss Elizabeth Bennet. "All I want is a comfortable home and protection and if any wealthy man is willing to do so for me then I believe I would be happy." Margaret smiled warmly. "Charlotte I still don't understand but that's alright." Margaret exclaimed taking her elder sister's hands into hers. "When it comes to describing marriage you and I are different. You see marriage as a form of security and comfort and nothing more. While I see marriage is being with the man who loves you and knows you better than anyone else. Even though we differ Charlotte." Margaret paused looking at her sister "I want you to be happy." "I want you to be happy too Margaret" Charlotte replied softly. The two sisters soon became too tired to converse any longer and fell asleep dreaming about what excitement the next day would bring.

 **Hello there! Sorry that its been so long. I've been pretty busy lately. I will try to update as soon as I can (if I remember). Anyways, thank you so much for reading this story please review and tell me what you would like to see happen next! :3**


End file.
